leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
V7.17
* New skin: * Star Guardian 2017 Skins ** Invasion Game Mode ** New Map: Valoran City Park |Release = August 23rd, 2017 |Related = 7.17 Patch Notes |Prev = V7.16 |Next = V7.18 }} New Cosmetics The following Champion skins have been added to the store: * ( ) * ( ) (Limited) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) The following Summoner icons have been added to store: Great Leader profileicon.png|Great Leader Great Mentor profileicon.png|Great Mentor Great Teammate profileicon.png|Great Teammate Honorable Opponent profileicon.png|Honorable Opponent|Honor For All Star Guardian Ahri profileicon.png|Star Guardian Ahri Kiko profileicon.png|Kiko Yuuto profileicon.png|Yuuto Boki and Baki profileicon.png|Boki and Baki Shisa profileicon.png|Shisa Multi profileicon.png|Multi New Horizon profileicon.png|New Horizon Ornn Forgemaster profileicon.png|Ornn Forgemaster Legendary Guardian profileicon.png|Legendary Guardian The following Ward skins have been added to the store: New Horizon Ward.png|New Horizon Ward Mimi Ward.png|Mimi Ward PVP.net * Hunt of the Blood Moon returns from 8/25/17 (12:00 PM PT) to 8/29/17 (04:00 AM PT) and 8/31/17 (12:00 PM PT) to 9/5/17 (04:00 AM PT). ** , , , , , , , , , . ** , , , , , , , , , . * New Game Mode: Invasion. Play as Star Guardians and defend Valoran City Park against the corruption! Play Invasion from 9/7/17 (11:00 AM PT) to 9/25/17 (11:59 PM PT). ** , , , , , , , , , . *** Only the Star Guardian skin for these champions will be available. * Banned players now have an accurate tooltip telling them why they can't play. * Fixed a bug where setting your status to "Away" didn't work. ;Honor * A notification now appears when you miss honors from your previous match. * Players on low-spec mode can now properly access Honor tooltips on the end-of-game screen. ;Match History * Unranked match history is now publicly visible. ;Preferred Item Slots * Preferred item slots are a new feature of item sets (under the "Collection" tab). Settings are saved per item set, so make sure you've assigned your item sets to the correct champions and maps. * Items added to an item set now display a grid icon in the upper righthand corner. Clicking the grid icon lets you assign a preferred slot for that item to occupy. * Multiple items can be assigned the same preferred slot, but each item can only be assigned one preferred slot. * When you purchase an item with a preferred slot, your inventory will automatically shift to put that item in its preferred slot unless a different active item is already in that slot. * You're still free to rearrange your inventory however you want in-game. * Switching item sets in-game also switches your preferred item slot settings. Reminder: the "Default" item set has no preferred slot assignments. League of Legends V7.17 Champions ; * General ** Fixed a bug where, when playing with a skin, her portrait would revert to her base portrait while dead. ; * General ** Corrected suggested starting items to no longer cost more than starting gold. ; * ** Adoration stacks lost on death increased to 75% from 50%. ** Base gold on champion kill reduced to from . ; * ** AD ratio increased to from . ; * ** Duration no longer ticks down during charge. * ** Flee duration changed to from 1 second at all distances. * ** VO is now more audible. * ** *** VFX no longer ends prematurely after receiving the second stack. ; * ** No longer does additional damage on crits when she dashes. ; * ** *** Now has enemy and ally indicators. ; * ** No longer play her initial spawn song during her first respawn. ; * ** *** No longer gets stuck in her recall animation if she uses Voracity right before beginning her recall. ; * ** Mark duration reduced to seconds from . ** Base damage increased to level)}} from level)}}. * ** Cooldown changed to 6 seconds at all ranks from . ; * ** Buffbone now follows her model during homeguard and recall animations. * ** Pix no longer uses classic VFX. ; * ** Now correctly blocks . * ** Auto attack animation is no longer faster than his base model's. ; * ** Healing procing when attacking a ward. ; * ** Is no longer considered a valid unit for to stun against. ; - New Champion * ** Ornn can purchase non-consumable items from anywhere on the field by forging them himself, and is also presented a Forge Menu with his recommended items to select to be forged. Forging takes 4 seconds and the process is interrupted if Ornn enters combat, disabling Living Forge for 4 seconds. ** Additionally, Ornn and each of his teammates can purchase upgrades. Each player may only have one upgrade at a time. *** }} - *** }} - , , , , , and . *** }} - and . ** final flame and apply Brittle to enemies for 6 seconds. Ornn's next basic attack against a Brittle enemy briefly . ** The next immobilizing effect against a Brittle target consumes the mark, dealing of target's maximum health}} as bonus magic damage and lasting 30% longer. * ** Ornn slams his hammer into the ground, sending a fissure in the target direction that stops early if an enemy champion is hit, dealing physical damage and enemies hit by % for 2 seconds. ** After a -second delay, an impassable magma pillar erupts at maximum range for 4 seconds. ** 800 ** ** seconds * ** Ornn shields himself for for 4 seconds and marches unstoppably in the target direction over the next seconds. ** Over the march he belches fire over a cone in front of him, dealing magic damage every seconds to enemies hit, up to a maximum of % of target's current health}} (with a minimum of damage). The final bout of flame will apply Brittle. ** 400 ** ** seconds * ** Ornn charges forward, dealing physical damage to enemies he passes through, stopping upon colliding with terrain. ** Upon collision creates a shockwave that deals physical damage and enemies within for 1 second. Searing Charge can damage enemies twice. ** Magma pillars and terrain created by enemy champions caught in the shockwave are destroyed. ** 800 ** 350 ** 60 ** seconds * ** Ornn summons an elemental at maximum range in the target direction that stampedes toward him, dealing magic damage and enemies hit by 40% for 2 seconds. ** While stampeding, Ornn can re-activate Call of the Forge God. ** Ornn dashes forward in the target direction. If Ornn collides with the elemental, he headbutts it, sending it stampeding again in the new direction and empowering it to enemies hit. Call of the Forge God can damage enemies twice. ** 2500 ** 100 ** seconds ; * ** No longer play her initial spawn song during her first respawn. ; * ** No longer becomes permanent if they are destroyed as she exits them. ; * ** New loot-exclusive skin, available from 8/31/17 (11:00 PT) until 1/8/18 (23:59 PT) for . ** owners will automatically receive and a special loading border for their original skin. The original PAX Sivir will not be given away, added to loot, or made available again. ; * ** Center body buffbone now follow his model during all animations. ; * ** Empowered basic attacks no longer consume all Energized buff charges. ; * General ** Now has in his recommended items. * ** Purge now refreshes the duration of the "locked on" debuff, preventing cases where Urgot would switch targets partway through Purge's duration. * ** If Urgot casts Disdain during but fails to toss a champion, will now resume firing for the remainder of its duration seconds ealier than before (lockout period reduced to 1 second from ). * ** Slow duration and reactivation window increased to 4 seconds from 3. ; * ** Fixed an interaction where energized attacks prevented some movement speed boosts, including active and Blood Hunt. ; * ** Can no longer activate by attempting to casting Last Breath on enemy who is not currently knocked up. ; * ** Bloblets are now correctly invisible when in fog of war. ; * Stats ** Base attack speed increased to from . * ** Shadow duration increased to 5 seconds from . * ** No longer behaves inconsistently when interacting with . Items ; * Bonus attack speed changed to 25% at all levels from (0.88% level)}}. * On-hit magic damage and healing changed to 25 at all levels from (0.88 level)}}. ; * No longer causes to apply two stacks per basic attack. * Fixed an interaction where energized attacks prevented some movement speed boosts, including Blade of the Ruined King's active and . ; - Added * Only available while is on your team. Limited to one item. * + = * +45 armor, +75 magic resistance. * Grants a decaying shield to nearby allied champions and yourself for up to seconds, absorbing up to level)}} of caster's bonus health)}} damage (90 second cooldown) (600 range). ; - Added * Only available while is on your team. Limited to one item. * + = * +625 health, +90 armor. * Deals level)}} magic damage per second to nearby enemies. Deals level)}}}} magic damage to minions and monsters (325 range). ; * is now only applied once after , rather than first increasing the champion's health already factoring Cinderhulk active and then Cinderhulk triggering again to increase the new amounts of bonus health. ; - Added * Only available while is on your team. Limited to one item. * + = * +550 health, +90 magic resistance, +300 mana, +10% cooldown reduction. * 15% of damage taken from champions is gained as mana. Spending mana restores as health, up to 25 per cast (toggle spells heal for up to 25 per second). * Nearby enemy champions take (700 range). ; - Added * Only available while is on your team. Limited to one item. * + = * +100 attack damage, +20% critical strike chance. * Critical strike bonus damage is increased by 50%. ; * Now correctly refunds . ; - Added * Only available while is on your team. Limited to one item. * + = * +175 ability power. * +35% ability power. ; * Active is now correctly amplified by its own +10% bonus healing and shielding power passive while the casting champion is dead. ; - Added * Only available while is on your team. Limited to one item. * + = * +300 health, +150% base health regeneration, +200% base mana regeneration, +10% cooldown reduction. * +10% bonus healing and shielding power. * The healing from the active effect is affected three times as much by increased healing and shielding power amplifiers. * Target an area within 5500 range. After second, call down a beam of light to heal allies for level)}}, deals to enemy champions and to minions (120 second cooldown). Can be used while dead. ; - Added * Only available while is on your team. Limited to one item. * + = * +550 health, +60 attack damage, +20% cooldown reduction. * Dealing physical damage to an enemy champion Cleaves them, reducing their armor by 4% for 6 seconds, stacking up to 6 times for a maximum of 24%. * Dealing physical damage grants 20 movement speed for 2 seconds. Assists on Cleaved enemy champions or kills on any unit grant 60 movement speed for 2 seconds instead. This movement speed bonus is halved for champions. ; - Added * Only available while is on your team. Limited to one item. * + = * +35 attack damage, +50% attack speed, +20% cooldown reduction, +350 health, +350 mana, +8% movement speed. * After using an ability, your next basic attack (on-hit) deals bonus damage ( second cooldown). * Basic attacks (on-hit) grant +20 flat movement speed for 2 seconds. Killing a unit grants +60 flat movement speed instead. Bonus movement speed is halved on champions. ; - Added * Only available while is on your team. Limited to one item. * + = * +155 ability power, +45 armor. * Increases ability power by 25%. * Put yourself in for seconds, rendering yourself untargetable and invulnerable for the duration, but also unable to move, attack, cast spells, or use items during this time (120 second cooldown). Hotfixes August 24th Hotfix ; * ** Mitigated a lag issue caused by Ornn's mini-shop UI updating after he purchased an item outside his base. Until 7.18, the UI will only show basic items and won't update as Ornn makes purchases. ** This also solves an issue where the mini-shop UI told Ornn to buy things way too expensive for him to afford. August 25th Hotfix ; * Stats ** Health growth increased to 90 from 85. ** Base health regeneration increased to 9 from . ** Health regeneration growth increased to from . ** Attack speed growth increased to 2% from %. * ** Cooldown reduced to seconds from . ; * Previous V7.17 changes reverted. September 1st Hotfix ; * ** Mini-shop UI now correctly updates when you purchase items. * ** Pillar spawn delay reduced to seconds from . ** Pillar now displaces champions who are standing on top of it when it spawns. This does not apply any form of interrupt. ** Now attempts to spawn its pillar outside of a wall if it is slightly in a wall, otherwise it destroys itself. * ** Range increased to 550 from 500. ** Width increased by 50. Unknown current value. ** Self-slow reduced to 50% from 65%. This increases how far he walks during the effect. * ** Displacing enemies he passes through. This did not apply any form of interrupt. September 5th Hotfix ;Turret Aggro * Fixed a bug where attacking an enemy champion wouldn't draw enemy turret aggro if the attack happened at the same time that turret acquired a new target after killing a unit. References pl:V7.17 Category:Season 2017 patch Category:Patch notes